


Langue (humide) de feu

by vegap1k



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Moult vulgarités, Varia Quality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Pourquoi ? »  </p><p>La question tourne et tourne et <i>tourne</i>... La tête en vrac, les os en bordel, Xanxus embraserait bien le monde entier ; mais il n'a même pas la <i>force</i> d'écraser son poing dans la gueule de son second. Squalo est là, tout près, <i>trop</i> près, comme une tombe. Et <i>serein</i>, avec ça.</p><p>Pourquoi est-il encore <i>là</i> ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langue (humide) de feu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Mamarazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Akira Amano.
> 
> Bof, voilà, j'ai _rechuté_. Pas ma faute si j'ai un faible pour les assassins multilingues amputés d'un membre (salut Bucky, _kof_ ). Et puis bon, les habitués reconnaîtront là mon _très_ célèbre faible pour les Gardiens de la Pluie. C'est un peu différent de ce que je fais de coutume, plus instinctif.  
>  D'ailleurs, je posterai la presque intégralité de mes écrits déjà en ligne - sur divers sites - d'ici peu, je tenais simplement à partager celui-ci en exclusivité.
> 
> Pour ma très chère **Ilhem H** (anciennement **La_Mamarazzi** ), à qui je ne peux m'empêcher de penser en composant sur ces deux débiles.  
> Bonne lecture !

Noir, _noir_. Puis la lumière – _blanche_ – lui explose la rétine. Dans sa tête, des tambours de guerre, des souvenirs qui affluent ; le goût du sang au fond de la gorge. Les os craquent, un peu, sa figure ravagée pivote doucement.  
  
_Oh_ , des cheveux, comme une cascade de flocons d’argent.  
  
« Hé, déchet. »  
  
Sa voix est un _brasier_ , enrouée, trop rauque.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous encore là ? »  
  
Bizarrement, le type ne s’offusque pas. Ses yeux sont _terribles_ – deux immenses océans gris, faiseurs de tempêtes – et ce menton enclin à la rébellion…  
  
« _Vooi_ , rendors-toi, si c’est pour délirer. »  
  
Voilà, Xanxus était _agacé_  ; l’autre a la tignasse longue, alors il tire dessus. Pour éviter un décollement de scalp, Superbi préfère écraser sa figure entre les draps aseptisés.  
  
« T’avises pas de me prendre pour un con ! Tu _savais_ , t’aurais pu te barrer. _Pourquoi_ tu l’as _pas_ fait ? »  
  
Il y a de ces embrasements coléreux qui dansent dans les yeux du chef…  
  
« Même après… Le combat… »  
  
Les mots font des carries dans sa bouche. La bataille pour les anneaux Vongola, quel fiasco : la plaie, toute fraîche, encore sanguinolente, lui donne l’envie de se _déchirer_ la peau calmement.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que t’attends pour dégager, putain de requin ?! »  
  
L’incarnat fâché de ses iris hurle plutôt quelque chose comme «  _Tu te bats pour une cause perdue_. » et ça, Superbi Squalo ne le supporte _vraiment_ pas. Son sourire joue à l’insolent mais la phrase est féroce :  
  
« Fais _pas_ comme si j’avais besoin de prouver ma loyauté, _boss_. »  
  
Le patron a envie de l’étrangler parce qu’il ne crie même pas. Pourtant, son second est _furieux_.  
  
« Me raconte pas de conneries ! »  
  
L’espace d’un instant, _une seconde_ , une image caressa son esprit, amoureusement : un volcan, monstrueux, léché de flammes liquides, englouti par les eaux, Atlantide brûlante domptée par la mer bleu turquoise.  
  
_Deux secondes_ , ses doigts sont sur un cou – musclé sous les bandages – et Xanxus se jure qu’il va le _tuer_.  
  
« Tu me demandes… Pourquoi ? Pour ça, _Xanxus_ , pour _ça_. »  
  
Une main gantée tapote la sienne, trop serrée sur la chair tendre.  
  
« Ta colère. »  
  
Après tout, le sang n’est rien qu’un vecteur. Et la génétique n’intéresse pas Squalo _le moins du monde_.  
  
« Tout le reste, je m’en _tape_. »  
  
L’océan fracasse le basalte mais ne fait qu’épouser la lave, sur les flancs carbone du volcan ; avec douceur, il câline l’éruption. Les ongles cessent de s’enfoncer dans la peau, les doigts s’écoulent jusque sur les clavicules, falaises abruptes.  
  
Les cinq tombent dans les cheveux – de la _neige_ –  puis le toucher est affectueux, entre le pouce et l’index.  
  
« Squalo… »  
  
D’un noir fracassé, en mydriase, leurs pupilles s’ _entrechoquent_ tranquillement, dans le plus dévot des silences. Du reste, le boss joue au timide ; détourne le regard. Là, une éternité plus tard, murmure atroce et rugissement sucré s’amalgament :  
  
« Si tu te coupes les cheveux, je te fais _sauter_ _la tête_. »  
  
L’enfoiré _sourit_ , Xanxus le sent… Le chef se console en se disant qu’ _hé_ , tout enterré qu’il est dans son oreiller d’hôpital – de _merde_ , d’ailleurs – ce connard ne le voit pas l’ _imiter_.


End file.
